An Argument, Making Up and a Promise
by rockhotch31
Summary: My take, with help from a special friend, after "It Takes a Village". Hotch/Rossi slash with Jack in Chapter 3. Established relationship. Rated M for a reason. WARNING: There will be smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This story started out in the back of my head after "It Takes a Village". The more I thought about it, the more I liked it, but I wanted it to have a little "sizzle". But, I'm still not comfortable writing the "sizzle" for the public. So a PM with my mentor, Thn0715 (excuse me, newly minted CM FanFic Award winner Thn – congrats babe!), got the ball rolling. She says "You start it and give me a vibe. I'll do the 'sizzle', and then you run from there."**

**So here is our first collaboration! All I can say is that it has been an absolute awesome experience, and an honor, to work with my mentor and have her as co-author of part of this story. On behalf of both of us, we hope you enjoy it. Make sure to tell us what you think!**

**This started out as a one shot. With two of us working on this tale, it took on a bit of a life of its own. So its three chapters now, all of which are completed, and will be posted daily.**

**Thn and I proudly dedicate this to all of our special friends in the "Hotch thread" at a certain, very special place. And to all of the fanfic writers that also are part of our family there.**

_**Please note the rating.**_** The rating for this chapter is to be on the safe side.**

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner walked into the viewing area next to the interrogation room. David Rossi took one look at his partner. "Oh that's a nice look."

Hotch just smirked at his lover as he typed a message into his cell phone. Dave continued, "Aaron, I thought we discussed this. And you know our son doesn't like the beard either."

"Dave, I got off a plane 45 minutes ago at Andrews from Pakistan and came straight here. I didn't exactly have a chance to shave."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it was a ten hour flight."

Aaron shot Dave a menacing look. "It's not like a C-130 has the accommodations of a Gulf Stream."

"Well, you are going to shave, right?"

"Dave, we've got a young kid to find. I'll worry about that later."

While David Rossi wanted to make his point further that he didn't appreciate how his lover looked, he knew that Aaron had valid points and let the matter go. But only until the case ended.

Dave was in his study of the home he shared with Aaron and Jack when he heard the garage door open. Looking at his watch for the umpteenth time, he thought to himself, _it's about damn time._

Aaron shut the garage door as he walked into their home. Mudgie, who had been asleep until he heard the door go up, met him at the door. As he walked in, Mudg greeted him with a wagging tail. Hotch reached down and gave him a rub behind both ears and scratched his back. "Hi pal; missed you." Mudg gave him a small bark. He knew better than to let out a usual one with Jack sleeping. Mudg's best bud was just too important to him.

Dave walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?" Hotch just shook his head.

"I just want to see Jack and hold you," as he started to walk to Dave.

Dave held up his hands. "I'm not going to kiss you with that scruff."

"God dammit Dave, give me a break. I just walked in the door and I haven't seen the two people I love the most in over three weeks."

"We've both missed you, too. But not that face full of hair."

"And I've put up with that goat of yours for how long?"

"You've never complained before."

"Whatever," Hotch said as he walked past his lover to head up the stairs. Dave let Mudgie out and then walked back into the den to polish off his scotch. After thinking for a second, he poured himself another and Aaron one as well. As he returned to the kitchen, he let Mudgie in and shut the lights off downstairs as he ascended the steps.

He paused to lean against the doorframe of Jack's room, watching as Hotch stroked their son's golden hair as he kneeled alongside the bed. That sight always warmed Dave's heart. Hotch put another silent kiss on Jack's forehead and whispered, "See ya in the morning buddy." He gave him one more stroke of his head and pulled Jack's comforter up around his neck tighter. "Night buddy." Mudgie had already settled down on the rug on the floor at the foot of Jack's bed, ready to spend the night with his pal, while on vigilant guard. Dave smiled and started for the master bedroom with the two glasses in hand as Hotch rose from the bed. He followed Dave into their room and shut the door.

Hotch was already stripping off the shirt he had been wearing in Pakistan when he took Morgan's call. Finding Declan Doyle had been the first and only priority, but it was well past the time for him to get out of it. He walked into the bathroom to put the shirt in the hamper. His undershirt, socks and pants, in the same condition, were the next to go and he started the shower. He continued undressing and climbed into the huge glass encased paradise. As Aaron let the warm spray of water cascade over his naked body, he felt his muscles begin to relax as he thanked the heavens for the nine hours of sleep he was able to get on the USAF's version of a flying washing machine.

Fifteen minutes later, he shut the water off, stepped out, and grabbed one of the large Egyptian cotton towels to dry off. After three weeks in the desert, working in military conditions, even the towel felt like heaven. _Thank God for Dave's taste in excellence_ he thought to himself. When he finished drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom. Dave handed Aaron the tumbler with the brown elixir. "Thanks, that's just what the doctor ordered," as he walked over to the dresser and took a drink.

"You're welcome. But what took you so long to get home? I've been here almost three hours."

"Reports," Aaron said as he reached into the drawer to grab a pair of boxers.

"Dammit Aaron…." Dave started, once again immediately upset that Hotch had spent that time in the office.

"They had to be done."

"They couldn't wait until the morning?"

"I have responsibilities remember?"

"Such as and compared to around here?" Dave bit out.

"I'm Unit Chief; and you know as well as I do when all this business with Doyle and Emily hits the fan there's going to be hell to pay," Hotch testily answered as he took another drink. He stopped mid-reach into the drawer and looked at Dave. "And I supposed you're pissed that I didn't tell you about Emily."

"I pretty much had an idea what was going on with her." Hotch cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm good at my job and I can read you like a book."

"So why are you so damn surly with me?"

"The damn hair on your face," Dave retorted, the two scotches he had already drank beginning to have their effect.

"Hold your voice down," Aaron snarled back. "Our son is sleeping in the next room." Nodding at Dave's glass, "How many of those have you had?"

"Enough to take the edge off of 24 hours of a bitch of day," Dave replied.

"Yeah, well, you're sounding like a bitch."

"And gee, like you're in a really good mood." Hotch threw the boxers on top of the dresser and shut the drawer with enough authority to get Dave's attention, but not waking Jack.

"Dammit Dave, what is your problem?"

"I don't like the beard."

"Tough shit! In case you haven't noticed I was in on that '24 hours of a bitch of a day'. And I really expected to come home and find my lover, whom I haven't seen in three weeks, welcoming me with open arms. But all I'm getting is a goddamn sermonette about some facial hair."

"Now you're the one that needs to hold your voice down."

Hotch hung his head and looked at the floor. When he finally looked at his lover, Dave could see the angst in Aaron's eyes. "What's going on with you? The Emily situation has been resolved. And I'm damn proud of you for the decision you made. You kept Emily and the team safe."

Aaron lowered his eyes at bit and shrugged. "Dave, you don't know what it was like over there. Do you know the military guys have a part of the camp that they call 'the sweet spot'? It's remote and private and reserved for one thing."

"What's that," Dave queried, knowing that something was eating at Aaron.

"It was a place where you could go and get some privacy while you used your hand," Aaron said sadly. "I'm really tired of that routine. I thought I could come home tonight and being horny as hell, you could take care of me. But all you keep doing is biting me in the ass about some facial hair."

Dave looked at Aaron intently. And that nagging feeling entered into his subconscious. Again. Did Aaron really have full buy into their relationship? As he looked at Aaron, he knew his partner, both personally and professionally, was profiling him and was sadly, softly shaking his head. _God_, Dave thought. _This is the last thing he needs tonight,_ knowing that Aaron had also read him like a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi friends! Thn here! I just wanted to take a moment and thank Rockie for allowing me to share in this little adventure. It's been great fun working on this project together! I hope you all are enjoying the ride. This is the 'M' Rated portion of our journey. *smirks* Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Dave could see the frustration building in Aaron's eyes as he spoke.

"Do you realize that every time I've seen you today, I've gotten hard? I swear when I saw you outside the interrogation room I nearly came in my jeans. All I wanted was one night, David; one night where I didn't have to worry about anything except being with you. And all I've gotten is the third degree."

"Aaron…" Dave tried to get a word in, but Aaron cut him off.

"You're going to have to wait until morning for me to shave it off."

"Why?"

"Because I promised our son that he could help. And I don't break my promises to Jack. Now, if you'll excuse me," he turned his back to Dave and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked incredulously.

"I told you, every time I've seen you I've gotten hard. Right now is no exception. Hell, I've gotten hard so many times today that it hurts! But since I'm not going to get any help from my lover, I'm going to take care of my little problem alone. Again."

Aaron walked back into the master bathroom and slammed the door.

Dave stood silently for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck as Aaron's words sank in. Had he known of his promise to Jack, he never would have pushed Aaron so hard. The man he loved had been away for weeks, and all he'd done since his return was argue with him over something as mundane as his beard. But damn, that beard bothered him! He turned his head to the side and caught his reflection in the mirror.

"You really are a stubborn jackass, Rossi," he said to the mirror, shaking his head. He would almost swear that the mirror nodded its agreement with him. He watched the door for a moment, and realizing that Aaron wasn't coming out he decided to go in after him. He knocked first before quietly opening the door.

Aaron stood with his right hand braced against the wall, the left wrapped around his arousal, pulling and stroking hard, his towel discarded haphazardly on the floor. His frustration was written all over his face. He leaned his forehead against the wall, eyes clinched shut as tightly as possible. Over and over he muttered, "Come on, come on," trying unsuccessfully to force himself to completion.

Dave walked to him and gently wrapped his fingers around Aaron's left wrist. "Stop," he whispered.

Aaron growled and banged his forehead against the wall, keeping his eyes closed tightly and breathing erratically.

"I'm sorry," Dave whispered. "I was being an ass."

"Dave," Aaron's voice strained through his clenched teeth. "Either help me, or get out and let me finish."

Dave turned Aaron around so his back was against the wall. His erection stood tall and proud, and straining. It was rock hard and a deep purple, weeping and begging for attention. Dave's eyes glazed over with lust and his breath caught in his throat.

"God, Aaron."

"Dave, please," Aaron begged. "Please."

When Dave finally took pity on his lover and wrapped his hand around him, Aaron cried out much like he had the very first time Dave ever touched him; the cry of a man who had gone far too long without the touch of his lover. Aaron gripped Dave's arm so tightly that Dave knew it would bruise. Feeling Aaron's desperation and hearing the constant whimpers and gasps, Dave decided to take pity on him and finish him off quickly. He lowered himself to one knee, took his arousal into his mouth and sucked hard.

"NNNGH! Dave!" Aaron cried out again, and within seconds he came undone. His orgasm hit so violently that his vision went completely white and he shook uncontrollably. The force was so powerful that Dave nearly choked and had no choice but to pull back and finish Aaron off with his hand. As Aaron's knees buckled, Dave caught him and held him as he slid down the wall.

"Whoa, easy," Dave whispered. It was the first time he could remember Aaron nearly passing out after an orgasm and it caught him a bit off guard. He watched Aaron carefully as he struggled to catch his breath and his head lulled against Dave's shoulder. A full minute later, after his breathing regulated, Dave chuckled.

"I'm guessing you didn't take advantage of that so-called "sweet spot" while you were in the desert."

"Not for lack of trying," Aaron chuckled. "I usually wound up sore and frustrated. There's not much motivation in the desert."

Dave cupped Aaron's jaw and smiled at him before dropping his eyes. "I'm sorry I was an ass earlier."

"What was up with that? I mean, I knew the beard bothered you, but not to that extent."

"It's stupid, really," Dave shook his head. "I was looking so forward to seeing you, but when you got here, you didn't look like yourself. It messed with my head."

Aaron shook his head. "Dave, it's still me. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. Like I said, it was stupid. And I'm sorry I pushed so hard. I didn't know you'd promised Jack. I never would have pushed the subject had I known."

"I know. Just do me a favor, okay?"

"Anything."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Dave leaned into Aaron's body and kissed him with everything he had, beard be damned. He infused every ounce of passion and desire into the kiss, spurred on further by Aaron's needy moans and desperation for as much physical contact as he could get.

"God, I missed you," Dave managed to mutter against Aaron's lips.

Aaron's response was to pull Dave flush against his chest and nuzzle into his neck. "You have no idea how much."

When they finally parted and Dave looked down at himself, he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. Aaron's release was all over his shirt.

"I guess it's my turn for a shower."

"I could use another one," Aaron said, looking down at his own chest.

"Can you stand?"

"Why don't you get the water heating and get naked," Hotch smirked. "By then I'll be able to stand."

Dave started the water and slowly undressed, giving Aaron an impromptu strip tease while Aaron attempted to regain his senses. Which, seeing his lover shimmying out of his pants, was becoming increasingly harder to accomplish. Once Dave was naked, he tested the water, adjusted it to make it a little hotter, and offered Aaron his hand. Together, they stepped into the steam filled shower.

Aaron stepped under the water long enough to clean off his chest, then wasted no time stepping behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around Dave's chest and devoured his neck. He nibbled at his ear lobe, kissed, nipped and sucked his way down to his shoulder, and sucked hard enough to leave a mark at his collarbone. Dave hissed as his hand went into Aaron's wet hair.

"Aaron…" Dave gasped as he grew harder.

"Missed this," he uttered against Dave's neck.

"Me too." Dave turned and kissed him hard, grinding his hips into his lover's and getting a pleasant, yet unexpected surprise.

"How the hell are you hard again so soon after the orgasm you just had?"

"I've been deprived for weeks and my naked lover is standing in front of me dripping wet and hard as a rock. I found my motivation."

Dave laughed. "You just keep surprising me."

"I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

"Good."

Aaron backed off long enough for Dave to wash his hair, but when he reached for his wash cloth, Aaron took it from his hand.

"Let me."

He worked up a good lather and took his time re-familiarizing himself with his lover's body, paying special attention to those hard to reach places… and those fun to reach places. He took his time teasing everything between Dave's hips and his thighs. The moans and whimpers, and the occasional gasp, coming from his lover assured him that he was enjoying the attention.

Dave pulled Aaron close and kissed him hard again. "I can't wait to get you into bed."

"That's the best thing you've said since I got home."

As Dave rinsed himself off, Aaron stepped out of the shower and reached for two fresh towels. They dried off quickly, managing to keep their hands off each other for a few short moments. But once they made their way from the bathroom to the bedroom, Aaron tackled Dave down to the mattress of their king sized bed.

"I've waited weeks for this," he spoke breathlessly, coming up for air after a searing kiss. Dave nodded in agreement. He started to reply, but was cut off by Aaron choosing that moment to graze his teeth over one of his nipples. He chose instead to drop his head back against the pillows and enjoy the fact that his lover was back in town.

Aaron glanced up at the contented, desirable look on Dave's face and grinned mischievously. Oh yes, he had a plan for his lover. He knew every sensitive spot on Dave's body. He purposefully nuzzled his scruffy face just over Dave's hip, letting the short hairs tease and tickle him, and enjoying watching the muscles twitch as Dave squirmed. When Dave reached for him, he moved lower, deliberately out of his reach, and nuzzled the sensitive places on his inner thighs and near his groin.

"Aaron, stop teasing me!"

Aaron chuckled. "Consider this payback."

"For what?" Dave continued to squirm.

"For making me wait."

Dave groaned as Aaron chuckled again. Before Dave could say anything else, Aaron reached for his hand and squeezed tightly, letting Dave know that he was forgiven. Keeping his hold, he used his other hand to steady his hip and took Dave into his mouth. He lavished his arousal with attention, sucking and licking, and grazing lightly with his teeth.

"Oh, God," Dave breathed as he squeezed Aaron's hand tighter and let the other drop to play in Aaron's hair. "That feels so good." Aaron hummed around Dave's length in agreement, taking great pleasure in hearing his sharp intake of breath.

He continued to tease him mercilessly. He flicked his tongue quickly and lightly over the mushroomed tip and played just under the ridge before taking him deeply once more. Dave's body shuddered as passion coursed through his veins like fire. He reached for Aaron again.

"Don't…ahhh…don't want to come yet," he managed to utter. "Get up here."

Aaron released him and kissed his way back up Dave's body. They kissed each other hard and hungrily and, before Aaron could react, Dave flipped them and Aaron was flat on his back.

"My turn to show you how much you were missed."

He started at Aaron's neck, nuzzling, nibbling, and sucking. He blew air just behind Aaron's ear, a spot he knew drove Aaron crazy. He grinned to himself and nibbled at his earlobe as Aaron shivered. He worked his way around, kissing under his chin and sucking on his Adam's apple before moving down his chest.

He ran his hands down Aaron's arms and sides as he kissed over his chest and teased his nipples. He sucked hard directly over his heart, leaving his own mark and enjoying the hiss from Aaron's lips. Before continuing down to his destination, Dave reached across Aaron's body for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. Feeling Dave's weight on top of him, Aaron lifted his hips to grind into his lover.

"I need you, Dave," he whispered desperately.

"You have me."

He settled between Aaron's muscular legs and lubed his fingers. He took Aaron into his mouth as he pressed one finger firmly against his entrance. As he felt the muscles relax, he slowly pushed in. Eager for the physicality, Aaron pushed against Dave's hand, a silent signal that he wanted more. Dave complied by adding a second finger almost immediately, and sucked hard around Aaron's arousal, increasing the sensations and sending jolts of pleasure blazing through his lover like lightning.

As Dave added a third finger, he pulled off of Aaron's straining erection and kissed around his hips and abdomen, looking up occasionally to admire the look of wanton need on his lover's face.

"Dave, please," he begged. "I need you so much."

Dave removed his fingers and lined himself up with Aaron's entrance. He kissed him hard as he pushed all the way in with one stroke. Aaron wrapped his arms around Dave's chest and held on tight, groaning at the feel of his lover filling him. Dave cupped Aaron's jaw and stroked his cheek.

"You'll always have me, Aaron. Always."

Dave moved slowly at first, gently sliding in and out, relishing having his lover back in his arms. But as Aaron continued to push against him, the slowness did not last long. Within moments Dave was driving into him, all self-control flying out the nearby window. Both men grunted, groaned, whimpered and begged each other for more. Aaron reached between them and grasped his own erection, stroking hard and fast. Dave adjusted himself to balance on one arm, and linked his other hand with Aaron's around his weeping arousal.

"God, so… so close… Dave."

"Me too," Dave managed to utter between gasps for air as he angled his hips to hit Aaron's prostate over and over. "Not gonna last. Come… come with me."

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. Both men came simultaneously, gripping each other tight, crying out each other's names, gasping and whimpering, and milking each other of every drop.

Dave dropped exhaustedly across Aaron's spent body, resting his head in the crook of his neck as they both struggled to catch their breath. He lazily stroked his thumb across Aaron's chest as Aaron draped one arm across his back.

Once Dave regained his ability to move, he pulled out gently and got up to clean himself off. He came back with a warm wash cloth and cleaned off Aaron's stomach and chest. He dropped the cloth in the hamper and returned to curl up next to his lover, who unsurprisingly hadn't moved at all.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Aaron turned his sleepy gaze to his lover. "I missed you so much. Three weeks is too long to be away from you."

"Three days is too long. Three weeks is torture."

"Mmm-hmm," Aaron agreed as he began to doze off.

Dave reached out and pulled him close, spooning behind him and wrapping his arms securely around his chest. He laid a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "I'm glad you're home and safe and in my arms. I love you so much, Aaron. Words can't describe how much."

"I know," Aaron uttered as he gripped Dave's hand. "I love you, too."

He barely got the last word out before he was asleep. Dave chuckled and rested his head next to Aaron's, settling in for what would be the best night's sleep he'd had in weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Rock here. Whoa! Is it hot in here or what? *fans self while dumping major amounts of ice over my head* Thn, you rocked the house with your "sizzle"! Now, I can only hope that I can give you some Hotch/Rossi family time with the "little man" that all of you will love! I have to be honest. As much as I have learned how to write H/R from my mentor, it's putting "our boy" into the mix and giving all of you a family that makes me the happiest. I hope you enjoy the conclusion. And be aware! This happy family may pop up again!**

**On behalf of my mentor and co-author Thn (and I feel like a smuck talking for her but darn if that co-author biz is really cool!) and myself, thank you to all for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**

**And Thn…. *Rockie wipes tears from her eyes***

Chapter 3

After the most blissful sleep he had in a long while, Dave woke to hear Mudgie jumping off of Jack's bed. While he had always suspected that Mudg had snuck up there after he and Aaron had turned in, he now had proof. As he glanced at the clock on the bed stand, he tried to figure out if he should punish Mudg, or let it go. Just then he heard Mudg head for Jack's door and then Jack whimper. He could hear Mudg walk back over to Jack's bed. Before he could bolt out of bed, he heard their son's little feet hit the floor.

The clock read 5:32 as he heard the door creak open. _Thank God,_ Dave thought that he had got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and was clear-headed enough to put on a pair of boxers. And Aaron must have done the same and then snuggled to his back. He could feel his boxers as well. "Papa?" the small voice came.

Dave opened both eyes to see their son standing in the doorway, Mudgie at his side. And then he noticed the tears. "Jack," Dave choked out, as Jack inched towards the bed. "What's the matter son?" This was the first time he had seen his son with tears. Jack had inherited many traits from his father, resiliency being one of them. But obviously, the little boy in him had trumped the toughness.

"Papa, I miss daddy," Jack stated, as the tears began in earnest. He came closer to the bed. "I know when you and daddy's door is closed I'm 'posed to knock…."

Dave felt a tear of his own forming in his eye. "Son, it's okay. I've missed Daddy too," Dave quietly said. He opened the sheet and comforter, inviting Jack in and hoping between the darkness of pre-dawn and the comforter, Jack would not notice Aaron. He knew if Jack saw Aaron, none of them would be getting anymore sleep. Jack closed the gap in a heartbeat, jumped in and curled up against Dave's chest with his little back. Dave put his arm around his son, and Jack grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Papa, it's just that I missed talking to daddy yesterday. Aunt Jess said he was busy. And you were too. And Mudgie kept telling me that it would be okay if I came in just this once," Jack whispered. Dave looked at his old hunting partner and swore he could have seen a smile on the now graying muzzle.

Dave kissed the back of his son's head. "Mudgie was right. You can always listen to him Jack." He kissed him again. "But chapiono, you need to go back to sleep. Even though you don't have school today, it's too early for you to be up." Mudg had already rotated around his usual three times and settled on the carpet next to the bed. "See Mudg even knows it's too early," Dave whispered. Jack snuggled closer, yawned and quickly fell back to sleep as Dave stroked his hair. He lasted twenty seconds longer.

The next thing Dave woke to were two little ice cubes of feet snuggling up against his thighs, trying to get warm. If Aaron had not been sleeping so soundly, which he badly needed, Dave would have let go of very Italian curse word he knew. Yet, as quickly as his body tensed, it relaxed as well. '_He still doesn't notice Aaron. Could this be any more perfect_,' he thought to himself. Then Dave realized Aaron was sleeping on his stomach, with his hand on Dave's back.

A few minutes later, Dave felt Jack roll on his back and a small hand rubbed his goatee. "Papa, you still sleepin'?"

"I was until two cold feet snuggled back up to me," Dave growled, albeit lovingly. Jack smirked. "How did your feet get so cold?" He could fell Aaron stirring against him.

"I let Mudg out and then feed him his breakfast," Jack proudly stated.

"Jack, what about the alarm system?"

"Rosa is already here," his son flatly stated, referring to the special woman that Dave had hired years ago to do the house cleaning.

Dave glanced at the clock. It read 8:40. About that time, Mudg re-entered the room, letting out a loud burp as he digested the final portion of his breakfast. Jack giggled as Dave bit his tongue again. He and Aaron already had many "discussions" about his vocabulary around Jack. "Mudgie," Jack corrected, "Say 'cuse me." Mudg let out a small bark. Dave stifled a laugh and he could feel Aaron shaking with mirth, as he moved to lay behind Dave's back.

Dave felt Aaron's hand slide up his chest, gently rubbing between his nipples. His hand settled there for a minute. Dave, knowing his lover, read the signs exactly. '_Thanks for last night. Now it's my time with our son,'_ it said.

Aaron's hand left Dave chest and reached over to tickle Jack's stomach. As Jack giggled loudly he said, "Papa…"

Dave raised both hands to Jack. "It's not me chapiono."

Aaron proceeded with an all-out attack. Jack roared with laughter as Dave rolled on his back to revel Aaron to their son.

"Daddy!" Jack shouted. He literally hurled himself across Dave's chest to get at Aaron. As Mudg barked wildly, Aaron ensconced their son in a large bear hug.

"Hey buddy, I missed you so much," Aaron said as he held Jack tightly to his chest. As keyed up as Jack was at the moment, he could read his father's body language. Aaron needed his son close and Jack simply laid on his chest. Dave rolled over to enjoy the sight, and rubbed Jack's back as Aaron held him tight.

Mudg jumped up on the foot of the bed and stood with his tail wagging. Dave glared at him. Mudg glared back. "I'm part of this family too, dammit, so back off," his stance said. Dave couldn't help but laugh. He could have sworn the dog smirked at him as he laid down.

It was nearly ten minutes later, when Jack leaned up against Aaron's chest and rubbed his beard. "Daddy, I love you and I missed you. But you promised. It's really got to go." Jack's stomach growled.

"But now buddy, you have to make a choice."

"What's that Daddy?"

"Do you help me shave first? Or do Papa and I make pancakes and sausages and then I shave?"

"Let's eat first! I'm starving!" The three of them rolled out of bed as Mudg jumped off.

Aaron gave Jack another hug and set him on the floor. "You go get your bed made and you're clothes on while Papa and I get dressed." He gave Jack a soft, playful swat on his bottom and Jack raced into his bedroom laughing, Mudg following closely behind.

Dave and Aaron met at the foot of the bed. They kissed, and as they hugged, Aaron whispered in his ear, "Last night was amazing." Dave kissed his cheek and pulled out of the hug.

"Let's get some breakfast started," Dave said as he caressed Aaron's chin. "You've got a big project to get done."

"Are you starting again?"

"No, just merely reminding you of a promise you made," Dave smiled. "You heard our son." Aaron stroked his hand across Dave's cheek.

"Speaking of shaving?"

"Get the pancake batter going and the skillet warm so I can cook the sausage. I'll be down in fifteen."

While Dave quickly showered and shaved, Aaron dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast with Jack.

Aaron and Dave were clearing the dishes as Jack went into the den to watch _Dora the Explorer_. They made small talk as Dave caught Aaron up on what happened in the office and other things while he was gone. Aaron's cell phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out, looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes at Dave as he answered. "Good morning Chief Strauss." That was about all Aaron got into the conversation for the next ten minutes.

Finally, Aaron said, "I understand ma'am. Let me know when the committee will need me." He listened for a few more seconds, and added "Yes ma'am." Two seconds later, he ended the call.

"What does Strauss want now?" Dave asked.

"In a sentence," Aaron started, and then stopped to see where Jack was. Lowering his voice, "The team's collective asses. Seems some chairman of a Senate finance sub-committee has got his underwear in a bundle. Until we all testify in front of the committee to 'explain' what we did for Emily and Declan, we're all suspended."

"All of us? Including Garcia?" Aaron nodded. "How long?"

"I don't know, Dave. How fast does a Senate sub-committee work?"

"Do you have to notify the rest of the team?"

"No, Strauss is taking that pleasure herself." Aaron thought for a minute. "But maybe I should call Emily, just to give her a heads up. I don't want her thinking this is her fault."

"Good idea."

"Mind finishing the rest of the dishes while I use your study?" Aaron said nodding at Jack. He had never told Jack about Emily's "death". He didn't want to bring back those ugly memories of his own mother's.

"Go ahead," Dave said softly. "I've got this." A minute later, Jack zoomed into the kitchen.

"Papa, how come you and Daddy aren't at work?"

"We've got the day off. So we can spend it with someone special. I wonder who that might be?"

"Me," Jack said proudly as he pointed to his chest. Mudg barked his approval. "But where's Daddy?"

"He had to make a special phone call son. He's in my study."

"Oh," Jack said dejectedly.

"What's the matter chapiono?"

"I thought we were going to shave together after Dora was over. Papa, he looks like a bear."

"Don't worry chapiono. I'll make sure dad keeps his promise," Dave said smiling. The afterglow of their "make-up" session after their argument still warmed his blood. As Dave put the frying pan away, having laid the dish cloth on the counter, Jack picked it up and placed it over the oven door handle. Dave beamed at him.

"What Papa? I like watching you in the kitchen," Jack smiled. Dave reached down and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy will be done soon. Why don't you watch a little of _Diego_ until he gets back." Jack returned to the den. Soon Aaron re-appeared.

"I've been thinking. Since we're off for a while, can Jack miss one day of school? Aaron, don't get me wrong. I have full buy in on our son's education. But one day can't hurt."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Let's go to the cabin for an extended weekend." Aaron smiled broadly. "But first you have a promise to keep."

"Again, Dave?"

Rossi held his hands up in the air like Morgan had leveled his Glock at him. "It's not me this time. I swear. Jack was just in here hammering me over the head."

Aaron chuckled. "He can be one minded, can't he?"

"Like his dad."

Aaron shook his head. "I think this one is on his papa," he said with a soft smile. "Hey Jack!" he shouted. "I thought we were shaving?"

Jack raced into the kitchen shouting, "Yes, yes, yes!" his fists pumping in the air. Aaron grabbed him into a bear hug.

"This is my last chance," as he gave Jack a whisker rub. Jack started a belly laugh that soon became contagious as the two of them went up the steps. Dave laughed along as he lingered in the kitchen, wanting Aaron and Jack to have their time together. Mudg let out a small bark to him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting soft in my old age." Mudg wagged his tail and sped up the steps.

When Dave finally ascended the stairs and went into their bedroom, he heard Jack. "Daddy, can I do one more? Pleasssse?" Dave walked in the bathroom to find Aaron bleeding from two nicks on his neck, as Aaron handed their son the razor while Jack was sitting on the bathroom counter. He rolled his eyes in the mirror at Dave. Dave could hardly hold back the laughter that was building.

Jack grabbed the razor and made another pass at Aaron's neck. This time Jack managed to not cut him. He rinsed the razor out under the running water, just like his dad as he looked at the hair coming off. "That's gross," he commented. Dave all most laughed out loud. "Hey dad, can I do the part above you lip?"

"No," he and Dave answered simultaneously.

"Why not?" Jack pouted.

"Jack, there are parts of shaving that take a soft touch. When you start shaving, you'll understand," Aaron said as he took a finger full of shaving cream and swiped it across Jack's nose.

Jack giggled. "When's that, Daddy?"

Dave muttered under his breath. "Have fun with that one."

Aaron gave Dave the infamous Hotch glare in the mirror. Looking at Jack as he shaved his neck where his Adam's apple was and moved to his chin line, "When you're in high school buddy."

"That long, Dad?"

"Sorry buddy, yes." Aaron continued shaving, Jack raptly watching every move. After Aaron made each swipe to remove his beard, he handed the razor to Jack to let him rinse it out.

As Jack handed the razor back to his dad and Aaron finished shaving, Dave said, "Hey chapiono! How does a weekend at the cabin sound?"

Jack face lit up as he answered. "Really, Papa?" Dave grabbed him off the counter as Aaron rinsed his face.

"Dad's almost done. Why don't you go in your room, grab your backpack and put in there what games and books you want to take to the cabin? Dad and I will be in a few minutes to get your clothes packed." He set Jack on the floor.

"Hey Mudg! We're going to the cabin!" Jack exclaimed as they both ran to his room.

Epilogue

Dave sat at the end of the couch in front of the fireplace at the cabin. The fire gently lit the room and its soft glow warmed the air. With his legs up on the coffee table, angled towards the TV, he held Aaron in his arms, who also had his legs stretched out on the table. He was holding Jack sitting in his lap, who laid against his dad's chest. The three of them were watching _Toy Story 3_. Dave rubbed his left hand on Aaron's chest and then Jack's head.

Aaron looked at Dave. "Have I told you lately how much you mean to me? And how much I value you in Jack's life? I love you."

Dave eyes filled with tears. "I love you both very much. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

###


End file.
